User blog:WayfinderOwl/BTM: It's Tha Fifties Somewhere 5
No Greaser Drama Revenge from the preps came swift. I headed to Auto Shop for Shop class, and found that it was cancelled. The whole building was covered in eggs, TP, and something I hoped was peanut butter. Insults about us spray painted in green. I had to admit, the Preps went all out. They never would have done any of this while I was part of them. “Where is Lefty and Hal?” asked Johnny. “I got a hunch,” I said. “Righto. You go get your friend, go find them. Norton, you go to. We’ll deal with revenge,” Johnny instructed. Following my instructions, I headed to the library. Pete had told me he needed to study for a pop quiz in geography. Library was probably impressive in its day. Tall majestic, and sculpted in history. Norton remained near the arch, while I went inside. I walked into the tidy comfortable foyer. The library was by far the cleanest building on campus, at least the ones that anyone can enter without some kind of membership. Shelves and shelves of books stretched out along the wall to the left, and up to the next floor. Stacks of books lined up in front of Pete at the table. I pulled up a chair and sat down. “Hey Pete,” I said. The old bat of a librarian screamed at me for talking. “Hey Josh,” Pete whispered. “The Preps got us back for the other night. Hal and Lefty are missing. You got to help me and Norton find them.” “No.” I frowned. “Why not?” “Because I have loads of studying to do, and I have to try to find something to do tonight other than watching TV alone. Since you’ve been completely star struck over Johnny Vincent, you forget I exist.” “Pete, I’m sorry. It is just we had that prank,” I said. “And the party. Then Johnny coming to our room last night because he punched some kid for talking about Lola. And I’m guessing you’ll have to do more whipping boy duties real soon.” He seemed bitter. Jealous. Pete wouldn’t say it out loud, but I honestly thought he was jealous that I fit in somewhere and he didn’t. “If that is your problem, then we can hang out at the weekend. No greaser drama. Just us.” “A pity hangout? No thanks.” “It isn’t a pity hangout. You’re one to talk. Whenever I want to do something together you’re always with Sarah. I make other plans, and you get on my case from hanging out with Johnny and the boys. I promise you. Don’t make plans with Sarah. We’ll do something together. I won’t even wear my leather jacket. Isn’t the carnival opening again tomorrow?” “You hate the carnival,” Pete reminded. “True. I’m prepared to go the one place I hate, just to prove that I’m not going to ditch you.” “Okay. Agreed. By the way, I know where Hal and Lefty are. Gary stuffed me into my locker earlier. Derby and Tad walked by, saying they were going to set the greasers up in the parking lot outside the carnival.” I said goodbye to him, and got screamed again and told to leave by the librarian. No problem for me, considering I was leaving anyway. I headed back to Norton, told him Pete wasn’t coming. We fetched our bikes from the garages off the parking lot, and we were away. Heading across the pier front towards the tunnels to the carnival. Along the way, the other greasers boys joined us. Apparently they had heard the same rumors we did. This rumor did have plenty of truth to it. In the small parking lot, not only was there a burned wreck of a car that had been there for quite some time, were all the preps beating up Lefty and Hal. We all dismounted our bikes and made it a fair fight. I ended up fighting Tad. Even though I’m not all that good fighting, I still made him regret fighting me. A couple of punches and he cried like a baby and tapped out. But that wasn’t the reason we all stopped fighting. Derby and Johnny circled each other like lions psyching out their enemy. Everyone got out of their way, creating a circle around them. Rather than go in for the kill right away, they started off with smack talk. “Ain’t nobody walking away this time,” Johnny told Derby. “That is a double negative, you imbecile grease monkey.” “Oh yeah, well I’ll double negative your face you over pampered baby.” “What does that even mean, white trailer trash.” Johnny gave him an answer; a punch to the face. Punches were exchanged. As careful Derby was, and following the rules of not hitting below the belt, Johnny didn’t resist the temptation to fight dirty. Johnny kicked him in the balls. Derby collapsed to the ground in a heap, cradling his manhood in his hands. Johnny towered over him, threateningly pointing. “Mess with my boys again, Preppie, and the next thing Daddy will be buying ya, is a new face.” He pointed to the rest of them. “And the same goes for the rest of you!” Johnny gestured for us to return to our bikes, no on hesitated for even a second. Lefty and Hal were in pretty bad shape. They had to ride on the back of Norton and Peanut’s bikes, respectively. We rode out, leaving the Aquaberry wearing babies behind. Time would tell if they would retaliate. No cops came looking for us, so we were in the clear. ^^^ I headed to my locker after one extremely boring class. My mind didn’t even process it, as if I was on autopilot from the moment I entered the school building. Just zap. One moment I’m at the front doors, the next the bell just rang, lesson over, and I’m heading up the stairs to my locker. My locker was along the wall, opposite the music classroom. I turned the little padlock, entering my combination. Opened the door, and slipped my books on the shelf. I barely used the thing. Most of my books were back in the dorm. There was a jacket on the hook, for when I had Chemistry. In the class was a kid who liked to make his experiments explode. I didn’t want to risk ruining my leather jacket. “Oh, Josh,” came from somewhere behind me. I turned to see Bif Taylor. Instantly my mind very much knew this couldn’t be good, considering what happened a few hours ago. The preps hated me. Even when they were supposed to be my friends. Swapping in my argyle sweater for a leather jacket didn’t please them either. Before I could say anything, he shoved me into my own locker, slammed the door shut, and clicked the padlock shut. I squirmed, slamming my fists on the door, but it wouldn’t budge. “Do enjoy yourself, won’t you?” said Bif, glaring through the slits in the metal door. He leaned closer, and whispered, “and you are so lucky there is no port-o-potty nearby.” Bif laughed, and walked away. I tried calling for help, but no one came. Until someone did. A tall brunette with glasses. She seemed familiar to me. The girl approached my locker, looked through the slats. The moment she opened her mouth, I could smell peppermint. “Are you okay in there?” she asked. She had a French accent, but not enough to obscure the pronunciation of her words. Then again, all French people sounded normal to me. One place crappy building my parents hid in when we lived in Alderney, there were two French families. One living either side of us. They hated each other, and argued not only with each other, but within their respective families. The walls were paper thin, and I heard every word they shouted. I tended to get used to how they pronounced words in English. “Some jerk locked me in. Could you let me out?” I said. “Indeed. I may need to get assistance.” “No need. The locker is mine. I’ll tell you the combination. Just don’t tell anyone else.” She raised her hand, as if in solute. “Scouts honor.” I told her the combination, while she twisted the dial and released me. Being trapped in confined spaces was nothing to me, but I was still glad to breath clean—well as clean as it could get in this dump—air. I had a good look at the girl who saved me. She mostly wore the standard girl’s uniform, but with white tights and a black coat. “Joshua, right?” she said. “Josh,” I corrected. Looking at her, I suddenly recognized her. Having seen her once before in the Art Classroom. “Hey, you’re part of the Art Fre—Girls clique, right?” She let out a little chortle. “I am. You may say Freaks. We embrace the term. Everyone thinks it. We how you Americans say “steer into the skid,” no?” “Not many people do that here. They usually fight it, and just admit defeat in the end.” “I am Anouk Émile,” she said, changing the subject. That accent was pretty hot. Correction; she was pretty hot. Trying to be cool, and figuring that she didn’t watch too many English movies, I decided to semi-quote the movie Pete made me watch a few nights back. “Hyde. Josh Hyde.” Anouk clapped her hands together, laughing. “Like the James Bond movies!” Shit. Now she thinks I’m a dork. Our moment was disturbed anyway. That Milo kid come over so angry his arms were almost trembling. Oh, shit. First Gary tries to beat me up for setting Becky up, now Milo is probably going to kill me for hitting on his girlfriend or something. “I saw everything,” Milo said. “LB, you and I are going to make Bif pay for it. I know for a fact, his dad got him a new car.” “Yeah, okay,” I said, glancing to Anouk. Milo glanced between me and Anouk, the look on his face made it clear he had figured out what was going on. “Anouk, Josh will talk to you say tomorrow at lunch?” Anouk nodded. The exchange now over, Milo grabbed me by the arm and steered me down the corridor. We weaved around kids heading to class. “If you saw everything, why didn’t you come help?” I asked. “Two reasons; one, I’m the reason Crabblesnitch rides a bike to work, and the prefects are after me for it. Two, I saw that girl heading towards you, and didn’t want to mess things up.” Apparently the prefects really were after him. We had to hide in a classroom once, and make a detour out the building. Milo took me all the way to the parking lot. Some of the bullies were hanging out. Milo released me. He went over to the Bullies, told them something. Russell nodded, and told the gang to stay near the school bus. The whole parking lot was noticeably absent of cars. Only one; and that was a brand spanking new black with a wine red metallic stripe Banshee, parked as far away from the garages as it could get. “Hey, isn’t it weird that there are no cars here?” I asked, when Milo returned. He shrugged. “My bad.” I looked at him doubtfully. “You did this?” “Nah. I blew up Crabblesnitch’s car when I came back at the end of the summer as a revenge thing. And blown it up periodically since. Hattrick threatened to get me chucked in Happy Volts again, so I kinda messed his car up good. Then at Christmas, gave Crabblesnitch that gift. The teachers park out in the street, to stop me from wrecking them. Idiots never figure I blow up only junkers, or people’s cars if they deserve it.” “Oh. Gotcha.” “Just keep watch. Whistle if you see any teachers, prefects or preps.” I nodded, leaning against the wall, acting like just some Greaser hanging out, while Milo popped the hood of the car, and got to work. He produced some kit from his backpack, and messed around with wires and what-not. Hadn’t quite grasped working on bikes in Shop, so whatever he was doing went over my head. A prefect came around the corner. I whistled. The sound of the hood shutting reached my ears. Milo must be hiding. Once the blue blazer wearer was gone, I whistled again. This happened two more times. Once he was done, Milo came back to me. “This is going to be good, LB. When he deactivates the alarm, the thing is going to go boom, baby.” “What if he activates it just before he gets in?” I asked. He patted me on the back. “Trust me. I know what I’m doing. People always deactivate the alarm, when they are approaching it. Usually about twenty to thirty yards away.” Apparently, Milo was right. Russell gave me a fist bump, before we hid in the school bus to watch Bif receive Milo’s gift. Trent had already told us that the Preps were on their way. Apparently Bif and Derby were heading to Shea Lewis for dinner. I watched out the window of the hollowed out school bus. We waited about ten minutes before they arrived at the parking lot. Bif pressed the small key fob. The whole car went up in a inferno of dancing flames. Doors blasted right off the frame, and the hood and trunk lids. I got it why Milo enjoyed blowing up cars so much. They looked awesome in flames. Bif screamed, and fell to his knees crying his eyes out like a baby. I extended my fist and bumped it against Milo’s. “Boom, baby,” Milo muttered. Milo had a gift. One that would never be appreciated in Bullworth. ^^^ A promise is a promise, so I had to keep it. On the way out my dorm, I donned the jacket and scarf I had worn during my month of not being part of any clique. Pete had gone to fetch our bikes from the garage. I looked forward to riding through town with him. This was Pete’s weekend after all. I walked out the dorms, and came face to face—more or less with Gary. I hadn’t seen him that much, since he last threatened to kill me if I tried setting Becky up with another greaser. Gary was never all that scary. A deranged lunatic. Complete sociopath. Manipulative and a bully. Never scary. Hearing threats of him actually wanting to kill me made me really wonder what he truly was capable of. I walked down the steps to meet Pete at the bottom, Gary followed. I turned to face Gary. “What do you want, Gary?” Gary smirked. “Didn’t your boyfriend tell you? I’m coming with.” I shot Pete a look that implied my distain at the thought of spending an afternoon with the kid I couldn’t stand, at a place I loathed. Pete grimaced, shrugging. It wasn’t over. I would be bringing it up later. Giving up, I mounted my bike, and rode behind Pete. Near the bridge towards Old Bullworth Vale, Gary caught up having stolen someone’s bike. There was me hoping we would get to leave him behind. We rode along the pier, heading towards the tunnel climbing upwards towards the parking lot. I parked my bike near where the big fight between us and the Preps had happened. Nothing had happened since Milo blew up Bif's car. As it seemed, Derby had really listened to Johnny’s threat, or he was biding his time. Being an enemy to the guy who gave me orders over a month ago took some getting used to. The three of us got in the very long line leading to the ticket booth. Half the school had turned up. Who knew the carnival was so popular. Gary made it clear he didn’t want to talk to us. Standing with his back facing us made that clear. I nodded my head in Gary’s direction, looking directly at Pete who grimaced. “Go ahead Femme-Boy. Tell him why I’m here. Just pretend I’m not here.” “Exactly what I was trying to do,” I shot at him. Pete gave in and told me. “The preps found out I told you what they set up. Yesterday they cornered me, and tried to beat me up. Gary was there, and stared them out. They’re all that scared of him, they left. I paid Gary thirty bucks to act like my bodyguard until they back off.” “Thirty bucks a week,” Gary corrected. “You didn’t need to do that,” I told Pete. “Yes, I do,” Pete insisted. “The preps are going to keep coming after me, to get back at you. I don’t have a whole gang to defend me.” “Pete, I’ll make them back off,” I promised. “No, you won’t. Stuff like this never ends. It will just escalate and get worse.” As much as I didn’t want to admit it, Pete was right. Justin may have thrown the first punch, but this fight with the preps will go on and on until one of us leaves. We got tickets and headed in. I promised Pete we could go on whatever ride he wanted, but that promise was short lived. The moment we walked by the port-o-potties, practically the entire Prep clique jumped us, while Derby, Bif and Pinky stood there and watched. Pete, Gary and I were thrown in the small plastic hut, and the door slammed shut. Chains rattled outside, followed by the click of a padlock. “Just fantastic!” Pete declared. “Oh, shut up, Femme-Boy!” Gary snapped. He pulled a flashlight out of his pocket, and shone it on the ground. “Hey, what’s that?” I said, grabbing a small key from the floor. Gary shone the beam of the flashlight on it. “Perfect. The key to the padlock outside. Josh, if I haven’t expressed this enough; I despise you.” “Mutual,” I snapped back at him. “Calm down, both of you,” said Pete, playing peacemaker. “We have limited oxygen, and god knows how long we’ll be in here. You can either get along, or waste oxygen fighting.” “Fight!” both Gary and I snapped at him. Category:Blog posts Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction